You will be the Death of me
by bluecloud786
Summary: All the world hates Lannisters. Oberyn Martell even more. When he comes to the Capitol for the king's wedding, falling upon a girl in the market seemed harmless. But she was more than just a girl. She is Yrianna Lannister of Casterly Rock. And the woman who made him question everything he ever thought in life so far.
1. Prologue

Yrianna Lannister was standing at the edge of the balcony. She loved looking at the sea. Casterly Rock was a beautiful place. A great place for a child to grow up. Lannisport looked so big to her when she was a kid she was afraid to look down. Her father used to pick her in his arms and she would cling hard and hide in there. She would hear him say how all of this was hers, that one day, all of this would belong to her. It always seemed so so far away.

Then the war happened, Robert's rebellion, her sister Cersei married him and became the queen, Jaime had joined the Kingsguard already, and so life at the Rock was a bit less horrible. Her father, brilliant, intimidating, the most powerful man in the Kingdoms was a bitter man. Her brother Tyrion, the only one who never frowned and was certain for his love, told her that it wasn't always like that. Before Joanna, their mother, died giving birth to her, he was different. Smiled more. He loved Yrianna, that she knew. She felt it. But she felt that every time he looked at her he saw what it cost him for her to be alive and well. Cersei despised her. She wasn't afraid to show it. She hated Yrianna and the feelings were quite mutual. Jaime didn't share his twin's feelings. He taught his little sister how to fight, which was something they both had in common and excelled. One more thing for Cersei to hate in her.

The years passed, she visited the Capital twice after her father politely forced her. She spent her years in the Rock as the Lady of Casterly Rock, a title of her father's creation. The two of them lived quite harmonically away from Kings Landing. Tyrion travelled (and whored as her father usually comment) a lot. She had never married. Her father thought of her too good (or too bad in her opinion) for anyone.

''He is keeping you for his old age'' Tyrion teased her. He wasn't very wrong. Though she didn't want to be sold to anyone to marry and have children just for the cause alone. There were boys growing up that had stolen a kiss or two or a touch but nothing more because when your big brother's reputation overcomes kingdoms who would dare anything more?

So Yrianna Lannister at the age of 21,lady of Casterly Rock, was ready to dive from the balcony from pure and utter boredom. Alone at the huge castle, with her father now away as well to advise her vicious nephew how to rule, her siblings also there, seriously thought of throwing herself off the cliffs.''No one would notice anyway'' she thought. She was conveniently forgotten here. Moments later her maid called for her ''Lady Yrianna! A raven from your father!''

* * *

Oberyn Martell left for Kings Landing with one single purpose. To avenge his sister's death. And to kill as many Lannister as he could before he was killed. He knew in the back of his mind that it was the most probable outcome if revenge was his plan. When the invitation for the royal wedding arrived he put all his effort and charm to persuade his older brother to attend the wedding in his place. Since the news of his sister's death had reached his ears there wasn't a day that had passed not planning to avenge her. Even the sound of the Lannister name made him cringe with hate.

His plan wasn't well thought through. But he wasn't married, he hadn't fathered children and most importantly no one waited him somewhere. He had arranged via letters to stay in Littlefinger's brothel so he wouldn't have to do the distance every day from the palace and back. Everything seemed to be in place in his mind. Everything he had thought of at least...

* * *

Yrianna read the piece of parchment from her father again and again. It was like water was splashed on her face. ''Jayne, pack out things. We are going to the Capitol...'' she said to her maid with a smirk. She didn't know why but a feeling was pulsing in her stomach. A feeling of change.

* * *

 ** _Hello everyone! If you went to the trouble to click my story and read it my many thanks are in order! This is (I believe a bit obviously) my first fan fiction. Oberyn was by far the most intriguing character and I got really really upset with his arc._**

 ** _The story is as you've already understood set in the beginning of series 4._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I owe nothing from the Game of Thrones. Yrianna's character is my creation_**

 ** _Please tell me what you think,review and rate. It will mean a lot and help me immensely!_**


	2. Faces old and new

_**Hello guys!Thank you soon much for your follows/favorites it means so much!**_

 _ **This chapter is focused mainly on Yrianna as you'll see.**_

 _ **I'd love to hear your thoughts about it!**_

 _ **Once again,I own nothing from Game of Thrones. Yrianna is a character of my creation.**_

* * *

The journey was dull and long but she survived it. When Yrianna saw the Capitol from afar she smiled. She'd finally see Tyrion again. And Jaime and her father. Cersei was someone she hadn't missed in the least but what could you do. The carriage crossed the city's walls and she knocked on the wall beneath the driver's seat. The vehicle stopped and she turned to her maid.

''You go, unpack, do whatever it is you are suppose to do and I will find you later, alright?'' she tried to reason her but Yrianna wouldn't stand down. ''I want to walk otherwise I'll forget how it's done!'' they laughed together ''if you see my father or my brothers tell them I am coming, and not to send the Kingsguard to find me!''

She opened the door and the sun fell on her fair skin. Her lavender dress was light and felt good under the warm sun. Her hair was slightly darker than her siblings', a feature inherited by her mother, and her eyes dark green. She started to walk towards the city. On the way she found the open market, which was one of the most beautiful places in the city. She wondered and remembered what it was like to be part of a city that lives and has noise and people and life before she'd go back behind castle walls. Because of her excitement she didn't notice a tall dark haired man looking at her from afar. He knew she wasn't a commoner but who was she? He followed her and over a flower stand he stopped her.

''Forgive me, but have I had the pleasure of meeting you?'' Yrianna smiled

''No I believe not'' _he isn't from around here_

''You live here?''

''No''

''Good.'' she smiled looking down and he did too ''You are here for the wedding?''

''Yes, I am. And you sir?''

''Likewise.''

''So we'll see each other..''

''I should hope so'' Their eyes locked and neither looked willing to look away. She felt her stomach twitching, like a burn feeling. He looked at her like no one ever had before. She took a step back and said

''Right, so till the next time'' she left in hurry before he managed to say anything.

She kept on walking until she felt something pulling her dress. She turns to see a kid holding flowers. She kneeled to the child's level

''Hello. Are these for me?'' the boy nodded, she took them and started to walk away ''From who?'' the boy turned and pointed to Oberyn from across the street.

* * *

She walked in the castle and without much effort she found the room a guard pointed her. On the road she smelled the flowers more than once and her mind wondered to the stranger's face. _The stranger's quite charming face_ she thought. On the room she found her nephew, the king, most tedious boy who ever lived, her sister, her youngest nephew Tommen, her father and her brother Tyrion.

''Please tell me you didn't assemble the Kingsguard to search for me in every corner of the city!'' Yrianna walked down the stairs and saw her father's and her sibling's smiles froze to her faces. She thought something happened she looked back but saw nothing. Until she turn her face back Tommen had come and hugged her. She laughed and hugged him back.

''Gods you have grown! Look at you, a grown man!'' She hugged him again and kissed on the top of his head.

''You are not going to say hello to you king?'' Joffrey smirked. He hadn't changed in the slightest and now he had a crown in his head.

''My apologies your Grace'' she made a small bow and smiled. Her father approached her and kissed her on the head ''I am glad you arrived safe and sound. I will see you later''. He walked away before she could say anything. Joffrey and Tommen left as well and she stood looking at Tyrion for an explanation. Then Cersei broke the silence.

''You're wearing mother's favorite dress. Where did you find it?'' Yrianna froze. She opened her mouth but nothing came out so Cersei continue ''It's not enough that she is not here because of you, you're wearing her clothes now too?''

Tyrion reacted faster than she thought ''That's enough Cersei!''

''It's fine Tyrion. It's nothing that isn't true.'' she fought her tears back and left the room almost running. She hadn't been in the city for an hour and already she felt like screaming. On the hallway while walking frantically as away as she could, she fell on someone.

''I am so sor..''

''Yrianna! You're here!'' Jaime looked like he fell from heaven. She fell in his arms and hugged him as tight as she could. The tears left her eyes and she hugged him tighter. He understood that something was wrong. He stroked her hair and after a few moments she felt calmer.

''Will you tell me what happened?''

''I did'' she pulled away from the hug and looked at her dress. It took him some moments but he recognized. He sighed

''You look beautiful. And just like her.'' she still looked down ''The next time someone makes you cry he will be thrown off the Red Keep'' He put his fingers on his chin and lifted her face. "Even if that is Cersei or father." she smiled and hugged him. ''Now let's go eat. You must be starving.''

''Yes, please!''

* * *

They dined at a room with Tyrion. She had missed her brothers immensely. Tyrion apologized for Cersei's behavior and blamed it on her lack of drinking.

'' After two glasses, she is tolerable to be in the same room with''. He also noticed the flowers.

''And who was that gave them to you?'' Jaime looked suspicious but in a funny way

''A man. I am not sure who he was''

''Not a day in the Capitol and our sister already shows unacceptable behavior. What would father say?'' Tyrion teased her

''Father wants to keep me all to himself, either because he values me too much or as a punishment for killing mother. Either way, better that getting married to someone who I'd never met and didn't love''

''You're still hoping to fall in love little sister?'' Jaime teased her

''When you spend so much time alone growing up, only hopes can save you and your sanity. But enough about me." _she turned to Tyrion_ "You got married! That is something I never thought of happening. I mean after..''

''I know what you mean. And as almost every person in the seven kingdoms, I didn't marry her because I loved her; I married her because I was forced to. And so did she, obviously. Though I believe that she prefers me than Joffrey.'' Yrianna looked at Jaime

''What about you? They cut your stomach along with your hand as well?'' Jaime looked up from his plate ''Thank you'' Tyrion said looking at Jaime, agreeing with Yrianna.

''I am fine. I am just useless.''

''You're still the good looking one'' Yrianna teased looking up from her cup and Jaime smiled

''I can't fight. I can't even slay a pigeon pie.''

''No one is going to ask you to'' Tyrion added

''Yes but if something occurs, I can't defend the King. I can't even defend myself''

''So you train.'' their sister added "with someone good, discreet, who will push you and not favor you, someone who knows you...''

''You know someone? Because my list ended in discreet'' Tyrion said. Yrianna looked at Jaime and smiled.

''No!'' he said categorically

''It will be fun! Besides you trained me, so I am almost as good as you''

''I seriously doubt that.'' he argued

''Where is your sense of adventure? Tyrion added. ''I will join you too. It will be like old times in the Rock''

''The wedding is in four long days, what will we till then anyway?!''


	3. Too close

_**Hi guys! I have to say how overwhelmed I am by the follows and the favorites!I really can't believe it!Thank you sooooo much!**_

 _ **I hope you like this next, it was a favorite of mine when I wrote it. I would really like to see your opinion. What do you think of Yrianna, her character, and where do you think her relationship with Oberyn will lead.**_

 _ **Again, I owe nothing from Game of Thrones, apart from Yrianna's character.**_

 _ **Thank you again so much :))))))**_

* * *

The day that followed she called for Sansa and took her for a walk in the gardens, which was partly her brother's request, partly her own wish. She felt her close and in a way similar to herself. Of course she hadn't had her family slaughtered by the ones that now kept her under their roof and married her to one of their own but she empathized with her a lot.

"I know you don't trust me" Sansa tried to stop her "and you have every reason in the world to. But I really want you to know that I will never betray your trust, and if you ever, ever need anything you can always come to me." Sansa smiled faintly.

"You are nothing like your sister." She said in a timid way

"Thank the gods!" they laughed together

"Lord Tyrion seems to really love you."

"I should hope so, I am the best sister he could hope for!" she joked, "I love him to. Immensely. And Jaime. I know it's difficult to think of our family as something different than killers but we're not like that. Or we weren't always like that."

"You don't exclude yourself? From your family, from their crimes."

"I am a Lannister. My father is the most powerful man alive, my sister was queen for nineteen years, my brother's name alone casts fear. I am not a long distance relative. I am part of this. And partly responsible for the way things turned out. After all, I am not to be excluded." Sansa looked confused "I killed my mother to come to this world. I was the first killer of the four of us."

"But you didn't mean to do it"

"That doesn't change the fact. Nor the result. I believe big part in Cersei's character evolution was this; our mother's death and she pointed all her hate towards me. Which is not so wrong. I am not responsible for what she became, but I definitely contributed in that."

Sansa heard her carefully and thought she was the least terrible person she had met in all her time in King's Landing. Not only she was good and caring and honest, she was a Lannister who didn't mean her ill and she was certain of it. Plus she had endured the queen's tortures as well. Another common thing between them. She smiled in the prospect of a new friendship.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventful for Yrianna. She slept a lot, had supper with Jaime, read. On the morning of the third day she had planned with Jaime to practice. She looked forward to it, much more than the dinner tonight, the before the wedding with some honored guests. It was on of the perks of living practically alone. No boring dinners.

She met Jaime at the said spot.

"I feel cheated" she said catching her breath "You live here. I did three circles to remember how to come"

"If father sees you wearing these I don't know what he'll do" he pointed at her boyish shirt and trousers

"The whole point of coming here, in this forsaken spot, is that no one would see us! I doubt father walks so far from the castle" she said breathless and threw down the satchel with her water and picked up her sword. "Sparring swords. That bring memories back" said and laugh.

"Yrian, don't laugh.." he didn't finish his phrase because she already attacked him. He was caught of guard but responded.

"Not bad" she said "you need to work on your instincts a bit. You go with your right leg when you should go with your left, along with your hand" they kept on a bit. She cornered him and disarmed him "Don't go easy Jaime, you won't hurt me with this and I am already good."

"That you are."

"Right then. Again"

From high up the road neither of them noticed that someone was watching. Oberyn looked almost in awe to Yrianna and how impressive she was with a sword. Of course everything he thought was overshadowed with the revelation of who she was. The youngest Lannister child. Yrianna. He had met her, as a baby, when visiting for the first time the Rock. He remembered how much Cersei despised her even more than the "freak" Tyrion, the abomination of the Lannister family. Yet something that day at the market she didn't strike him as a mean, pride, hateful Lannister like pretty much every other one of them he knew. She felt different...

The practice lasted some hours and it left both Yrianna and Jaime satisfied. On the way back the laughed together and he teased her like they used to when they were kids on the Rock.

"So how is my big sister?"

"If I told you I don't know would you believe me?" she gasped in a dramatic way

"Don't tell me she cast you away? Gods, she'll be unbearable now with no one to..." Jaime looked at her "ease her. Shouldn't she be happy? Her son finally became king, her husband died, all her dreams are coming true".

"You make her sound like a monster."

"It's the only face of her I've ever saw. At least I had you and Tyrion growing up or I'd be definitely drowned in my sleep from her".

"She wasn't all that terrible."

"To you. Her beloved Jaime. We were the outcasts, Tyrion and I. He was the dwarf and I killed her mother...I have said and heard these things so many times the words ceased to make sense to me you know. It's like it's another person. I'm not _the_ Yrianna Lannister who killed her mother at birth and her father and sister blame her for it. You know what I mean?"

"After a few years of the Conquest of the Capitol, everywhere I turned I heard _Kingslayer_. That was all I was and I was never going to be anything more and certainly nothing better. Ned Stark had condemned me in that fate and I never had a chance to say otherwise. So after a while I distanced my self. And it was like I was watching from afar. I think understand what you are saying". Yrianna looked at her brother, moved closer and hugged him from the waist. The walked their to castle back like that.

* * *

The time for the dinner approached and after her bath she moved to the bedroom where Jayne was waiting to help her dress. She had picked a dark green dress one she knew wasn't a dangerous choice. She thought of wearing the necklace with the family sigil, the one thing she and Cersei shared, apart from name and parents. She let her hair down to cover her bare shoulders.

"Right. That would suffice" said while looking at the mirror pleased with the picture. Jayne placed to drops of lily flower oil behind each ear. It was her favorite. She looked at her and smiled. "Perfect".

She left for the chamber the dinner would hold place and found Tyrion on the way along with Sansa.

"Ravishing little sister as ever."

"As your wife also, you look wonderful Sansa" she said with a smile

"Thank you my lady"

"Please don't call that, don't make more old than I actually am" Sansa laughed as they entered the room. Tyrion seemed happy that his wife found an ally in his sister's face. The two of them kept talking and didn't notice the other members of the company.

"Prince Oberyn" Tyrion was forced to make introductions "this is Lady Olenna of House Tyrell, mother of Lord Mace and grandmother of our queen to be Margery."

"So you are who they call the Red Viper of Dorne. Impressive. I expected you somehow taller, more..more"

"I am sorry to disappoint you Lady Olenna. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said with a smile

Tyrion glanced over at Margery talking to Sansa and introducing her to Yrianna.

"Come to meet my grandmother, she will adore you" said Margery and dragged Yrianna along. And then she saw him. The man from the market, the one who gave her the flowers, who wasn't from around here, was here and "..and this, lady Olenna, is Yrianna, the youngest of my children". Her father's voice put her back to the room, away from her thoughts.

"And the most beautiful one. It a pleasure to meet you child."

"The pleasure is all mine lady Olenna."

"And this is Prince Oberyn of House Martell" her father added. _Of course he was_ she thought. Of course he'd be a Martell. How could she be so stupid to think..

"Charmed."he said and suddenly his voice was the only one she could hear. She could barely breathe. Her eyes were fixed on him and the way that he looked at her made her blood boil in her veins.

"A hundred golden dragons he was the one who gave the flowers the other day in the market" Tyrion whispered to Jaime.

"No way! He hates the Lannisters and everything associated to us."

"She is the least Lannister I have ever met. She might even share his despise for us in the same degree. I don't think it's going to end well."

"We need to keep an eye on him. And her."

"Show me one person we _don't_ have to keep an eye on." He told Tyrion tried for sometime to find one, but naturally, he came up empty.

The dinner started moments later, Oberyn and Yrianna sat afar, though every time she glanced to his side he found him staring at her. She sat next to Sansa. Having survived the hands of her sister and her nephew alone proved of how strong she was. She wanted her to see her as a friend but she was a Lannister and her family had killed hers. At times like this she despised her origins to the bone.

The dinner ran smoothly and after a while some got out in the balcony to keep on discussing in small groups. Yrianna really quietly escaped and stood at the end of the balcony, where she was almost out of sight. Without catching her attention, Oberyn approached from behind. He stood a bit and looked at her. A light smell of lily came to his way. He made a few steps but she heard him and turned.

"Did I startle you?" he said with a smirky smile

"No" she looked down again to the city "I never got to thank you for the flowers..." she looked back at him "did you know who I was when you gave them to me?"

"No" he replied quickly

"Would you have given them if you knew?" he didn't answer and she smiled faintly and looked away again. "I hate the Capitol. Everything about it. Every person who lives here is a liar. And if you stay too long you start to become one too. Lord Baelish told me that once. It was last time I was here. It is not very different than the Rock, but that's home. You've been there?"

"I have. Long time ago. My first trip away from Dorne. Forgive me but I hated it. Every single thing about it." she laughed and he couldn't stop looking at her.

"You are talking to the Lady of the Rock and you insult my home. I should have your tongue for it. It is something expected from a Lannister, isn't?" she said mockingly

"Most definitely" he replied as they looked at each other without talking

"You're staying only for the wedding?" she asked

"You're the second Lannister who asks me that since I arrived."

"Who was the first?" Yrianna looked curious

"Your brother Tyrion is afraid I am here looking for trouble."

"And are you?" she looked him deep, through his eyes

"Why would you ask that?"

"You think because I live in a castle in the other side of the kingdom, out of sight, I don't know who you are? I overheard my brother talk to lord Varys the other day. You brother's illness wasn't but an excuse. You wanted to come here. You have a great opportunity now, with everyone's guard down, to avenge your sister's death. The legendary fighter, prince Oberyn of Dorne, bother himself with a wedding he couldn't care less about? You are here to kill as many Lannisters as you can before you get yourself killed. Am I right?"

"Very close." he got closer to her " has anyone ever told you shouldn't speak like that to people you don't know and are as you said _dangerous_?" he almost whispered the last word. Yrianna didn't even flinch.

"But I know you. The Red Viper of Dorne. Caught in bed with lord Yronwood's paramour at 16, won the duel with him and afterwards exiled by his own family in order to keep the peace in your land. I may be the least famous of my family, but you are definitely not. "

"Do you know you have an incredible mouth? Not just what you say, the shape of it, but the way it moves and fits your otherwise stunning face. People talk of your sister, and she is beautiful, but they haven't seen you." his forefinger made the path of her jawline, barely touching her skin. She soundlessly gasped for air because what she had in her chest had left her completely. He placed his fingers on the side of her neck. Her vein there pulsed fast. She froze on her spot, unable to talk, move, and breathe. He leaned forward to place his mouth on hers and then they heard a cough. They turned fast and with their breaths sharpened. Sansa stood there.

Oberyn looked at Yrianna with a face telling her it wasn't the last she'd see of him and walked away. Sansa approached.

"I am so glad that was you and no one else from in there" Yrianna breathed in relief. She barely understood what had happened

"You know him?" Sansa said

"Not really. The first time I met him he gave me flowers, but I didn't who he was. Today I saw him for the second time...you must think I am some kind of whore."

"No! Gods no!" Sansa turned red from embarrassment

"I am only teasing" they laughed together "though _I_ would think of me as a whore if I had see what you saw. I don't even how it happened. But..."

"But what?"

"It felt…good" she whispered the last word. She looked at Sansa and they laughed secretly.


	4. Terrible World

_**Hello guys!**_

 _ **I know it's been forever since the last time I posted. I planned to update as soon as my finals were over but then too many things fell together, deadlines for a project and a trip that was supposed to happen much later in the summer plus work.**_

 _ **But I am back now! And I can't possibly thank you for all the follows and favorites and the reviews!It really is beyond anything I hoped!I really hope not to disappoint you.**_

 _ **-I do not own anything from the Game of Thrones. Yrianna is a character of my creation.-**_

 _ **As always I'd love to hear your thoughts,so please share them!**_

 _ **Love you all!**_

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived and Oberyn barely got any sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her face, her words, how fiercely she stood against him, how little she showed to be intimidated by him, how her chest moved up and down and then stopped altogether when he leaned to kiss her. How she didn't even flinch. She reminded him a lot of his sister's wit and charm. She didn't have that pride all Lannisters had. She was fierce and beautiful and daring and a Lannister. All the things he wanted in a woman and the one thing he despised more in the entire world.

It was a shock to him. That's how she felt like. Like an unexpected wave in the sea. He grew up knowing that he could have had every single thing he wanted. He was the prince. No responsibilities, thanks to his big brother. The world was his and all he wanted to do was see it. Every single corner. No attachments. He fought for Dorne and that was it. When it came to love there was no need for boundaries. Coming here meant another challenge of those boundaries everyone was so keen on telling him to start to live in. But he stumbled upon her. And all the corners in the world he had yet to see seemed less and less attractive as he kept on looking at her. His brother used to tease him about that day, about "the one" girl, and he always dissagreed, saying how he wouldn't fall in the trap, how he was too smart, and all the things men say in their arrogant youth.

That was before he saw her. And before he started counting the hours till he saw her again. And every scheme planned seemed to shrink more and more every time he thought of her.

* * *

Her dress was light gold with blue details. It was suitable for a wedding. She wore again her house necklace and lifted her hair up. Her porcelain skin had started to grow a bit darker on the shoulders from the sun. She loved that in the summer. She dreaded weddings. It was going to be a long and a boring day.

On the way to the Sept her father approached her and put his hand around her shoulders as they were walking.

''You look beautiful. I am sorry about the other day.'' she smiled and he kissed her on the top of her head.

The ceremony lasted shorter than she thought but the feast after proved the real torture. She chatted with lord Varys and lady Olenna for sometime, who both proved very amusing and two of the most interesting people she ever encountered. The stories Varys knew...She and lady Olenna couldn't stop laughing when he was sharing quite embarrassing but most funny details about members of the court.

The dinner was excellent but too long as well. She sat next to Tyrion and Sansa, who was at the end of the table. It was convenient because they could talk without being heard, partly thanks to the roar of the crowd and partly because her father and Cersei were too occupied to gloat over Joffrey. She thought of his behavior appalling at the least. Before the pie would be served she excused herself and started to walk around.

It was extravagant in the least. She noticed someone following her and she didn't need more than a few moments to realize who it was. In the thought alone she felt a crumble in her stomach. She stretched her neck and turned around to face him

"Prince Oberyn, enjoying yourself?"

"Now, very much. And how about you, lady Yrianna?" she felt that his eyes pierced her skin but remained calm

"Very. Though, my nephew has a different idea of the word boundaries than the rest of us I suppose."

"Well, he is a king. Or at least some would say that suffices for all"

"That doesn't suffice to be neither rude or barbaric."

"You know that if the wrong person heard you..."

"What? Joffrey would hang me? I would like to see my father's face after the king's order." _they both laughed_ "We both know the real ruler of the realm is my father and Joffrey is king in name only. A mean little child with a crown on his head. Thankfully Sansa doesn't have to endure him."

"She is a good girl yes. I talked to her the other night on the dinner. She has suffered a great deal.." he paused

"Thanks to my family. Don't be shy prince Oberyn. We butchered her father and gave the order to execute her brother and mother."she said with an expression he couldn't figure out.

"We?"

"My family did it. Just because I had nothing to do with it, never even met them, I can't part myself from it. The Lannister family includes me as well. Even if they don't want to."

"You love your family?" she smiled and looked at him as they kept on walking around

"Most of the time yes. I always love Tyrion. He is the best of us. And he always was there for me. The only one who never, not even once blamed me for killing our mother."

"Do you blame yourself?" she looked at him at his eyes and noticed the warmth they reflected

"Everyday"

They walked around until they made their way almost half across from the feast, near the cliffs on the way to the Sept.

"It is weird you know."

"What is?"

"To meet a Lannister that has a heart."

"My biggest disadvantage."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true. The ones that care always lose more than the ones who don't. Like Jaime said once, it's big enough for all the four of us."

Oberyn smiled "It's difficult to have a heart in heartless world."

"And yours? Where does your heart lay prince Oberyn?"

He stopped walking a few steps ahead of her, turned and faced her. She had crossed her hands beneath her chest _._

 _She's a child Oberyn,_ _half your_ _years, a_ _maid_ he heard his voice in his head

He walked towards her until only breaths could count the distance between them. She looked at his eyes the whole time. It wasn't the first time she was so close to a man. Wrong. She had been close to boys before. This was the first time she was close to a man. She could feel the warmth that was coming from his body, how he breathed so steadily, his olive skin that almost begged to be touched, the sun still burning on it, sweet and warm, she could feel how his fingers felt the other night on the side of her neck and her stomach crumbled. She took a few steps back but she misstep and almost fell but he caught her by the elbows. Before anyone could say anything they heard screams and loud noises from the feast.

"We should get back" she said standing straight, fixing her dress out of awkwardness. He said nothing and started to walk by her side.

As they got closer they heard the crowd's roar. When they reached the alley they saw Joffrey down on the ground and Cersei with Jaime over him. Joffrey was choking but no one was helping or no one seemed to could. He went to touch her hand, to hold close to him, but she moved faster and he barely got a touch of her dress as she walked by.

Yrianna reached her father's side fast, who put his hand on her shoulder to make her not come closer. Then she saw something she afraid she would. Joffrey with his dying breath pointing at Tyrion and Cersei screaming over her son's dead body _"Take him,_ _take him take him!"_

* * *

It was the middle of the night. The remaining day had passed like a blink, like a dream you are in but you can't act, or speak or break away from. She had threw away all of her clothes but a light under dress and fell to sleep. She saw a dream she hadn't before. She was young again,11 or 12, back in the Rock. She was swimming in the sea with Jaime after they had fell of the cliffs, a hundred feet high. It was the biggest rush she had ever felt. Losing the world beneath your feet and then crushing down at the waves. And for that brief moment, before she would reach the surface again, how blue everything looked. The big, deep endless blue. Almost like another world, like everything above was fake and here were real. In her dream all four of them were in the water. They were laughing together, which had never happened in real life. First Cersei was the one to disappear. She just vanished. Yrianna tried to shout to her but she couldn't speak. Then Jaime disappeared. He was right next to her and the next moment he was gone. She looked around and but nothing. She shouted his name but heard no sound coming out of her mouth.

Tyrion was across her. She saw him and started to swim towards him.

She was very close but before she managed to blink twice he vanished. She looked around and nothing. Suddenly she realized she was really far of the shore. The sea had become darker and colder. She tried to swim back to the shore but when she looked up to see how far she had gone she could barely see the Rock. The sea had grown into a dark deep blue, cold and angry beneath her. She started to panic and cry for help but no one was visible for miles around. She couldn't swim any longer, she was tired . She thought of letting go. And she did.

"Yrian! Yrian! Wake up! Yrian!" Jaime was shaking her, holding her tight from the elbows.

"What?!What happened?" she was soaking wet, like she just got off water. But she hadn't, had she?

"You were screaming in your sleep, and you couldn't wake up. Jayne called me. You alright?"

She took a second to gather her thoughts. To remember what she saw in her sleep that scared her so much but it was pointless. The memory clawed herself away in that place were all lost things go. She opened her eyes to that horrible reality she tried to sleep off from.

"Yes. Yes I am fine..."

"Are you sure?" he asked knowing the answer

"No. I am not." And with that she broke to tears and into his arms.


	5. I thought the world would end

He had an idea that he would find her there. It was little after sundown but there was still light in the sky. That amazing color, light purple, that you can't really say if it is early morning or evening.

She was on her knees, hands together and eyes closed. The air was bringing her smell all the way over where he was standing. She was beautiful beyond any reason or doubt. And he had fallen in love with her.

She still hadn't understood his presence. She didn't know a single prayer. All the words that her Septa was forcing in her ears for years and years were miles away lost in the walls of the Rock, that, if they could speak, would speak a thousand prayers. Her eyes hurt from all the crying she had done. She spend most of her hours there now, because for one, no one would talk to her, and two, maybe the Gods would pity her. But, as her father always said, and she tented to agree with that, the Gods do not show mercy that is why they are Gods.

She heard footsteps and her eyes flew open. She saw him approach and didn't even move an eyelid.

He sat on the stone bench that she had placed her hands and looked at her.

"I wouldn't have guessed that you prayed"

"I don't. I am that useless. I come here so that the Gods might notice how much I don't want my brother to die and maybe spare him. I don't even know how properly pray. My father never let me to, he does not believe in it. So I sit here all day, crying and hoping. And when I am not here, I lurk in my room, trying not to plant roots in the floors from boredom and I keep away myself my sister because I might strangle her if I see her again gloat in her happiness for her success. I know she lost a child, and even if that child was Joffrey, it is still a horrible thing."

She paused for a second, her thoughts were scattered and, once again, nothing seemed right it the world.

"I am the daughter of the most powerful man in the whole world, and I can't do anything to save my brother. He knows that he is innocent and he will let him die anyway. I think he found the perfect way to punish me. You know he doesn't even see me? He always comes up with an excuse to avoid me. He can't look me in the eye and condemn my brother to death. And I sit here. Useless. I can't see him. I have nothing to say to him. I can't save him. That beast that my sister brought to fight for her is a horror even to think of. No one in their right mind would challenge that!"

"I will."

Her eyes crashed on his. Her breathing stopped. The light had almost vanished from the sky and she couldn't make out his eyes clearly. She stood up and took a few steps back.

"What do you mean _you_ will?"

"I will be your brother's champion. I saw him at his cell before I found you here. He told me that if there was something he wanted to live for more than himself, is you."

Yrianna wasn't speaking. Her fingers were clutching hard on her elbows as she had crossed her hands beneath her chest. Her tears were making their way up to the corners of her eyes.

"Tomorrow I will fight the Mountain and kill it and avenge my sister's death. He is the first of many that should die for what happened to her."

"Is my father the next? Is that the course of death you have planned? Where is my place? Last? So I can see you destroy my family to the ground? Or will it be now?" she slowly made her way towards him. Her head pounded with questions and nothing was clear. He was still sitting on the stone ledge without making a move. She stood to face him and he looked up at her while placing his palms on his knees. The heavy smell of the flowers and the trees around them added to the tension. If it weren't for the torch that lit a few meters away, they would be blind.

"What better opportunity? A girl, alone in the godswood. I could easily drive myself off the cliffs, out of despair for my brother. No one here to see."

"You really think I would kill you? No hesitation?" he said in a low voice

She looked him in the eyes and didn't answer. He slowly got up and stood against her. The distance between them was close to nothing. His smell made her dizzy but kept on staring at him.

He placed his fingers on the side of her neck again and this time no one interrupted them. His lips fell on hers and the world fell silent.

She could taste wine in his lips, dornish wine, spicy and strong. Her stomach got tied in a not when his left hand found its way on her waist and pulled her closer. Her balance got messy and clumsily put her hands near his shoulders. _Gods he know_ _s_ _how to kiss._ That was what kisses were suppose to be, not those pecks she had as a young girl from stupid little boys in balls who thought having a family name was all you needed to thrive in this world.

He felt like committing betrayal. To his brother, his people, and most of all, his sister. He was supposed to kill Lannisters, not save one from single combat and, worse, fall in love with another. She draw him to her like small children are drown by fire like they are enchanted by it. Every hour he wasn't with her, he thought only of her and when he saw her all he wanted was to kiss her. And now he was. And whoever stopped them would be thrown off the cliffs.

He held her close by the waist, not letting her go away. Not that she wanted to anyway. No sound was reaching them and the only thing other than their breaths were the sound of the woods behind them. She broke the kiss

"We can't. You... I can't, I" he put his hands on her face

"Look at me"he said very softly "Yrian"

"Why will you fight for my brother? You have no reason to."

"I have every reason to. You don't believe me?"

"No. I don't know what to believe though." His face on hers, his eyes knocking down her defenses inch by inch, the sounds of the forest, the smell of the sea, everything conspired against her. She tried to walk away. She made a few steps and stopped. He followed her with his eyes. _Enough is enough_ she thought.

She turned around and threw herself to his arms. Her mouth covered his as she locked her hands tightly around his neck. The kiss was messy, needy, and hasty. They missed their steps and he drawed her to the ledge she before tried to pray. He sat on it and she on him. She was shivering from everything she felt because everything was new and everything was incredible. His hands moved dextrally under her dress and she stopped breathing momentarily.

"I will burn in hell for this" he half-whispered as he kissed the skin between her breasts

"At least you'll have me for company" her breaths were shallow and her heart would leave her chest any minute. She was terrified someone would see them. She broke the kiss placing her hands on his face.

"We need to stop... Someone might see, might hear something"

"I don't care" he said in a low voice making her insides burn from desire as he bit the lobe of her ear. She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning even louder

"You do. And I do too. We can't. Not here."

He looked deep in her eyes while holding her tight from her waist on him. Even under all those garments of clothes she could fell the heat his body pulsed. How much he wanted her. Of all people. No one ever did. Exept him.

"After midnight, when Jayne leaves, come and knock twice" He looked at her amused. She got up and fixed her dress.

"And don't be late"

* * *

 _ **Hello guys! I know it's been forever(almost literally) since I updated. It has been a hell of a year. To say that my free time was next to nothing is an understatement. I hope you didn't completely forgot my story! I will gradually try to continue and finish it within the next few months (it's a promise).**_

 _ **I would recommend a revision of at least the previous chapter to get a good grip of the story again.**_

 _ **-I do not own anything from Game of Thrones. Yrianna Lannister is a character created by me-**_

 _ **I thank you immensely one more time!**_

Love, A.


	6. The longest night

_**So I am very hesitant about this chapter. Though it almost wrote itself, and is a natural evolve to the plot, I am still kinda nervous about going too far. It is definitely why the rating in the story is M. Please tell me what you think.**_

 _ **I own nothing from Game of Thrones. Yrianna is a character I created.**_

* * *

She walked to her room as fast as she could and got rid of Jayne with the best excuse she could come up with.

Her door knocked. She walked over and opened the door. And she saw him. He looked straight in her eyes and nowhere else. He was risking everything by coming there. One wrong person at the wrong moment and they were both lost. The joy of her sister.

Her cheeks had blushed and she wondered if he had noticed given the poor light in the room from the few candles near the balcony. They stood like that for a few seconds until she made way and he entered the room. She threw a look in the hallway and thanked the Gods no one was there.

She knew what would happen but before she said a word he cut her short when his mouth crushed hers. It wasn't like before in the godswood that she was partly afraid that someone might see them. He put his hands on the sides of her head, pushing her against the door. Her hands clumsily landed on his waist. It was the first time he was so close to her, she could feel his body against hers; she could smell his scent, _cinnamon?_ yes that was it; sweet, spicy, lethal like him. It was the first time for a lot of things. His mouth left hers breathless and moved on lower to her neck. Her nightgown made everything visible and she felt as exposed as ever. He started to kiss her from the neck and made his way down, without leaving any part of skin unkissed, making her tremble more with every touch. Her hands were clawed to his head keeping him close. His fingers moved with ease and relieved her from her gown till her waist. She left a moan when the fabric left her skin. White as porcelain her breasts, he took one in his mouth and she bit her lip not to scream. He played with her nipple with his tongue and she thought experience wasn't a bad thing _at all_. Her lower belly burned and she felt her private parts getting more wet by the minute. With a swift move he lift her from the ground, back still on the door and her legs around his waist.

Her breath was shallow and breasts moved up and down to the rhythm of her breathing. Her eyes fixed on his.

''You're sure?''

''I was never more.''

He moved towards the bed, threw her over gently and removed the rest of her nightgown. He couldn't help but stare her. Her firm breasts, her strong body, how it pulsed and longed for him, her sweat, the most intoxicating smell he ever faced. And her eyes. Those deep dark emeralds glowing from desire.

He felt like entering forbidden terraces, which he was. Like he would be condemned in every level of the seven hells after this, which he would. But it would worth every single moment. Like she was what he searched in all his years and travels and never found, that one thing that always was missing.

He fell forward and started to kiss her inner leg, from knee and up to thigh. He felt her shiver and he smiled. His hands moved higher to her thighs near her pelvis, to keep her down. Ever so slowly he left her thigh and made it to her private lips where she left a moan. He kissed her, he put his tongue inside her and did things that were worthy of his reputation. It made her body crumble in ways she never thought possible. As she got near the end her body grew stiffer. Moments before the end he left her and kissed his way up till her he reach her mouth. She was soaking sweat.

''You taste amazing'' he said while kissing her behind the ear and saw how she smiled.

''You are wearing far too much comparatively to me.'' she said with a smirky smile and he smiled back.

''I couldn't agree more.'' he rested on his knees between her legs '' Will you help me?" She got gracelessly up, feeling her legs shaking. He took her hands and put them on his torso and she started to undo his shirt. He was smiling as she was almost shaking.

''Is it clear as day I've never done it again?''

''I won't tell'' she smiled as she threw his shirt off his shoulder. Her hands rested there, wondered on his well-shaped torso. His olive skin was soft and warm and his scent was making her dizzy. Her hands moved down to his abdomen. Her fingers were cold and made him shiver. He closed his eyes as she put her hands on his trousers' string. Her hands were shaking.

''I really have no idea what to do''

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deep. With one hand on her waist he helped her lie and another on the wall behind the bed to rely on. He was kissing her everywhere, face mouth, neck, breasts and face again. Her body had grown restless and so had his. She could feel him, behind his half-taken out trousers, getting harder and pressing against her thigh.

She thought she'd be more afraid, but she wasn't. She thought she'd be married and do this but she wasn't. She also thought she would never fall in love, yet she did.

''I want you...in me'' she let out in a half taken breath. Their gazes locked and he kissed her again. He spread her legs aside and slightly up. Her breathing became faster and he could almost hear her heart.

"Shhh. Don't be afraid.'' she smiled as her hands rested on his back

He started to enter her slowly. Her eyes flew open and held her breath. She let small panting sounds and her body shook to adjust.

''Yrian'' she looked at him and some tears were at the edges of her eyes ''breathe'' she took fast, shallow breaths and it actually felt better.

When she felt him entirely in her body, crushing it with his weight, she wanted to scream so badly, she plunged her nails to his back. He breathed heavily in her neck too. He stopped for a second. Slowly he pulled back and ever more slowly he went back in and began to move rhythmically.

She let out scream left before she could control it. He began moving in her a steady manner. His moves grew faster and faster. Drops of sweats started to fall from his forehead onto her breasts. The pain had almost gone completely and now another feeling had replaced him. Eagerness was the only word she could think. Her mind had stop being functional long ago.

Suddenly Oberyn gasped inside of her, his head on her neck. She would speak but words were too complicated for her to form. Then he drew himself painfully slowly from inside of her. Yrianna gasped. He started playing with her nipple again. Her moans became more and more deep. But now she wanted more. Now she wanted him. She moved herself lower to the bed and took him with both hands. Oberyn let out a moan of her name. She slowly placed him in her again and the whole thing started over again. He was fiercer and as he held her by the hips and kissed in the breasts, she thought she'd die there, in his arms.

In a moment she felt him moan hard and collapse on her and she let out a deep moan. She exhaled, as she never had before.

Their bodies were panting in sync still. Sweat was in every inch of their skin and a glow of heat was pulsing from them. He pulled himself on the side and breathed heavily too. A bit later he opened his arm a brought her over him. She heard his heart beat fast and smiled. His fingers got tangled within her hair. Hers were making small journeys on his chest. In a few minutes they fell asleep.

She woke up with a gasp just before she hit the ground, the way it happens in dreams.

"You alright?"He was awake. She noticed he had thrown the covers over them.

"Yes. Just a dream." she looked at him and smiled. He kissed her in her eye. She loved that. He tightened his grip around her body and she rested her head on his chest.

"I wish it would never end"

"What?"

"The night. Because when that light comes from the east everything I hold dear can disappear in a moment. And I don't want to let it go."

"I can take you away." she looked in his eyes "We could leave now, go to Dorne, no one would find us, no one would know until we were long gone. But you would never your family again, your home."

"And you think your people will open their arms for me? The daughter of Tywin Lannister? Your brother will just accept that? And how I know this is still not a part of your big plan to divide and destroy my family from within? Pretend to love the young, oblivious to love and politics, sister? The one who doesn't know how the world works, who is locked away in Casterly Rock because not even her father can stand her. I know what people think of me, why you wouldn't think that too? " she had stand on the bed on her knees and her eyes were filled with tears.

"You think that low of me? After everything, all the conversations, all we talked about, the walk we had on the day of the wedding, after the today in the godswood and you think you are part of some plan? You are right. You have no idea how the world works. No clue. I am in love with you Yrianna. I don't care who your family is, I don't care what they have done and they have done plenty and I should. I should care. Because I have responsibilities. To my brother, to my family, to my people. But how can I remember them when I look at your eyes? How can I think of revenge when I see your smile and think that you may never smile again if I hurt the ones you love? I came to avenge, that was the only reason. Avenge my sister and die in process. But I met you. And I never wanted to live more than now. Don't ever say again that you are part of plan. I will.." she fell on him and kissed him. she hugged him as tight as she could and he did too. he could hear her whisper I am sorry again and again

"The only plan that I have is to kill the Mountain tomorrow. Is that fine with you?" she smiled

"Perfect."


	7. In for the kill

_**Hello guys!Thank you for your comment/follows/favorites! I am sorry this took a bit longer, I hope you enjoyed it ;)**_

 _ **I do not own Game of Thrones. Yrianna is a character of my creation.**_

 ** _Once again I would love to hear your thoughts!_**

* * *

The sun came out and every fear cast away from last night returned in the pale light of day. She slept to the sound of his heart beating and knew it could have been the last time she did. The last time she did any of this. She firmed her grip around his chest, hugging him tighter and he woke up.

''Hey there stranger'' he teased her still a bit sleepy

''Hi'' she looked up and her eyes had fill with tears. Before he could say anything she kissed him with everything she had. She prolonged the kiss as much as she could but he stopped it.

''What happened?'' he put his fingers through her hair to ease her

''Sunrise'' she got up in a sloppy manner, put her robe around her bare body and walked towards the balcony. The light had just started to cover the city. She crossed her hands beneath her chest and hoped for anything to change things. She felt him behind her putting his arms around hers.

''Why are you so scared?'' he asked while kissing her head, smelling her scent

''I would be a fool if I wasn't. In one day I could loose both my brother and..and you. One wrong swing of a sword and I'm alone in the world. Again.''

''It will be okay.'' she turned to face him

''How can you be so sure? Have you seen the Mountain? He is twice my size!''

''But not as cute.'' he smirked, smiled and leaned to kiss her

''Can you at least pretend to care?''

''Do you think people name someone the Red Viper of Dorne just for fun?''

''I just...I just found you. I can't let you just walk out there and die. But if you don't go then my brother is dead for sure.'' she exhaled deeply while the bells rung. 6 times. 3 more hours.

''Look at me.I promise you that your brother won't die. He will leave this day with his head still on his shoulders.''

He kissed and no more words were heard. He pushed her gently on the wall and the marble felt cold. His hands wondered downwards and undid the robe. He kissed every inch of skin exposed. Her nipples grew harder and in her belly she felt that burning feeling starting to grow. He had kneeled and focused himself on her more private places. She breathed heavily. His hands had lodged in her pelvis making her unable to move. Her legs started to shake; her knees were killing her already from last night. She moaned and softly said his name. It was like she felt everything from another body. His mouth knew exactly what to do, where to do it. She would melt in his arms. Fragments before she would scream he left her violently, kissed from naval to collarbone and then to her mouth. Her body begged for more, for him, all of him. She hugged his head and kissed him messily, her fingers were clutching his hair, and her body was trying to diminish every distance between them. His torso was naked and warm. She could feel his blood under his skin. Her lips rested on his neck making what later would be a mark.

''I want you...now'' she gasped. He turned her around to face the wall,her hands clawed on a handle. She shook so much she was afraid she'd fall. His right hand made a grip low around her belly, lifted the robe and entered her.

They both gasped for air. It felt much easier from last night, there was almost no pain at all and she could feel every inch of her body pulsing. He made his moves steady and placed his hands on her breasts that were starting to drip sweat. Her nipples were so hard it hurt to even touch them but the words had left her. He started to go faster and her right leg started to shook in a way she couldn't stop. They both moaned, some times soundlessly some more, but fought hard not to scream.

''I...can't..I''

''I know'' he was out of breath too. He put his hand on the wall and slowly made their bodies go down on their knees. She let a scream of relief.

Her hands fell on the floor to steady her self and he not very graceful fell on top of her. Her knees hit hard the marble floor. His rhythm was kept steady and when she thought it'd over a new wave of sensations came. She went to fall on her elbows, and very gently he caught some of her hair and gently pulled them. She felt like dying. He went slower but deeper and he pulled her hair every time he'd pull himself away. She would go mad. And she'd scream. Any moment she would. In a fast move he pulled her on him, almost sat on him. His one hand wad around her breasts, gripping tight, feeling her heat and the other far down to her lips to play with. She let a scream out. He turned her face to kiss her. And went faster. And deeper. And steadier. And with every push, air was leaving her chest. Her head fell back and his mouth fell on her clavicle. She felt it was coming and fell forward on her palms. The edges of her hair were soaking wet. He went slower, and with every time a moan came out. She felt him tighter and tighter and knew the edge was close. Her heart beat so loud she could hear it. She put her head down and bit her lip hard not to scream while felt Oberyn finishing and leaning forward over her back, with his chest also dripping from sweat.

They stayed like that for some moments then he pulled back and fell left by her on the floor on his back.

She rested on her elbows trying to catch her breath, her eyes closed.

"You alright?'' he asked. He couldn't help it but feel worried of her.

''I have never felt better.'' she looked at him and they both smiled. Sincerely, happily. He raised his right hand put it on her cheek and threw some sweaty locks away. He saw the tears in the end of her eyes and spoke ''Don't'' but they escaped anyway. He then pulled her closely and she grabbed from his body like her life depended on it. It did in a way.

He let her cry because he knew she needed it and it made him somehow feel the severity of it all.

She was hugging him as hard as she could, like she'd keep him here if she tried really hard.

''You know a little more and I'll never get off this floor.'' she laughed and looked up

''That is the goal'' he smiled and kissed her forehead

''Then who would kill the Mountain for your brother?...for my sister?'' his eyes drifted away and her fingers caressed his face. he took them in his hand and kiss them.

"I'm tired of thinking of my family. I love Tyrion. He is the best of them and the only who always stood up for me. But I was always cast aside. It's the first time someone looked me first instead of fourth after everyone. It's the first time I'm not the Lannister that killed her mother and I am...''

''The woman who I would throw everything and everyone in the fire for.'' his eyes looked deep in hers ''All you have to do is ask me Yrian. Ask me and I will let go everything I hold on to all this years. One word, and I take you away from everyone. We run, cross the Narrow Sea and go to Pentos. There no one cares or asks who is who. I'll be a man from Dorne with his wife from the Westerlands. We will make our story. Just ask me. But be sure. Because if we run now it is done. I won't save your brother and I don't want one day the guilt to eat you alive. I can live without avenging. But can you live without doing everything you can to save your brother?'' her eyes had overfilled with tears and her chest felt like a rock had fall on it.

'' I can't...I can't I can't I can't'' she gasped for air, got up and started to tight her robe around her body. ''I can't do this anymore I can't it hurts. I have spend my life thinking of my family and our legacy and the Rock and what I should do and how should I do it. I'm tired.'' Oberyn got up and tried to calm her

''Shhh it's fine. I am sorry, I'm sorry'' she stood with her back on the wall crying without control while he held her from her elbows

''I want to leave. I want to leave, to go away with you. I don't want to spend another day in this forsaken place. I want you. I want to live my years with you and have children and never hear the Lannister name again.''

''Shhh you're safe. I'm here.'' he softly pulled her in his arms and she collapsed in there. He stroked her hair and kissed her head and held her close.

He wanted to kill the Mountain, and Tywin Lannister. All of them responsible for his sister's and her children. But even if every last person in the Capitol were dead it wouldn't bring Elia back. And she was here. Alive in his arms. Terrified for him. And her brother.

''Look at me'' he lifted her chin with his fingers ''I will fight and kill that beast that killed my sister, I will save your brother and I will take you away. I will marry you and we will live by the sea like you want and you will never hear the name Lannister again. Do you hear me?''

She nodded still tears before her eyes. She smiled and he did too. He kissed and her arms made a lock around his neck. She felt that everyone was gone from the world and only they existed.

''I will see you later.'' he smiled, walked down the room picked up the rest of his clothes and left quietly. She walked over and drank some water. Everything felt like a dream in her head. She sat in a chair next to her and looked outside to the city. Some time later Jayne came in and startled her.

''M'lady! I thought you'd still be asleep.''

''No.I didn't sleep much last night.. Jayne I want to tell you some..''

''I know m'lady. I saw prince Oberyn come into your room last night. I came back after I left to ask you If you wanted a bath today and I saw him'' Yrianna looked at her in the eyes carefully

''I won't tell anyone of course m'lady, anyone''

''I know you won't.'' Jayne reached for her pocket and drew out a little vial. Yrianna knew exactly what that was.

''So if I want to take it I just..''

''Three drops in a cup of water or wine should do it m'lady. Don't take too long. No more than a full day after...'' Yrianna nodded.

''Prepare the bath and I will wear the blue dress today''

''Very good m'lady''

Not long after she was summoned to her father's chamber for breakfast. How much more could she bear for a day?

* * *

She walked in and found Cersei already in there.

''Ah, Yrianna good morning.''

''Morning Father, sister.'' she sat across her and tried not to look anyone in the eye. ''Jaime?''

''I think he is with Tyrion'' Cersei said bitterly. She could feel her sister's gaze on her. Her father was looking over some written quills. ''Slept well sister?''

''Just fine. You?'' Yrianna said, still avoiding eye contact.

''Perfect.''

''I'm sure you did. I'm sure you can't wait enough for today, too. You will finally get what you always wanted if things go your way''

''If things go my way. But so far they have so, I don't suppose that'll change now''

''Girls that is enough''

Yrianna ate hastily, excused herself and went to Tyrion's cell.

* * *

''You shouldn't have come Yrian'' Tyrion said.

''Why? What they'll do, behead me for treason?'' Jaime smiled and shook his head.

''You think Oberyn has a chance?'' Tyrion asked him worryingly

''He believes a lot in himself'' Jaime answered

''That is true'' Yrianna said in a way showing she knew more that she revealed

''How do you know that?'' Tyrion looked at her with suspicion

''I grew up with Jaime, I learned from the best...''

''Oh thank you dear!''

''Anytime!...He has to win.''

''He will. Don't worry.'' Tyrion tried to ease her unsuccessfully

''The Mountain is huge. No one ever makes it to a second move with him. Normally people ask for mercy when they see him.'' Jaime said looking blankly at the wall

''Are you saying all this to help somehow and I am failing to understand?''

''Oh, he is going to die. I'm going to die" Tyrion started to really worry

''Hush! No one is dying today do you hear me? You are not going to die; Oberyn is not going to die. We all live. Yes?'' she took his face in her hands. Tyrion smiled at her.

''Yes.'' she smiled back and hugged him tight. They heard a bell. Time had come. Jaime got up and extended his good hand to her to help her stand. She hugged Tyrion tighter and said '' I will see you after'' she kissed him in the head, got up and left without looking at him again. All the way to the staged arena she held Jaime's hand as tight as she could.

She sat at the far end chair next to Jaime. She saw Tyrion and Oberyn arrive. Her heart cringed. She clawed her hands at the chair's edges and held her breath. Her eyes met Oberyn's for a second. She smiled and felt her heart beat faster.

And then she saw it. The Mountain. That freak nature had created. He was twice her size, maybe more. Unnaturally big. Brought a burden to someone even by looking at it.

She breathed heavily and looked at her family. Jaime had almost the same reaction as her, her father looked like nothing of significance had happened. But Cersei didn't even try to hide. She enjoyed it. Jaime placed his left hand on Yrianna's right trying to ease her.

''She was right. It is twice her size'' Oberyn said smiling. While preparing himself for the fight, he poured some wine.

''You shouldn't drink before a fight. You'll die. I will die.''

''Your years of experience in combats I presume say this, right?''

''At least wear a helmet. That is very light armor''

''I like to move. If not, you are right. We will both die!''

''Who was right? Before you said: she was right, it is twice her size?''

''Your sister, Yrian.'' Tyrion looked confused

''Why do you call her like that? You too spend time together?''

''You were too busy to notice, being a prisoner.'' Oberyn said teasingly

''Ah, we are going to laugh about this now?''

''I will have saved your life after today so I thought we could , you know, joke about things and be friends maybe? No?''

''What exactly is your relationship with Yrianna?''

''One that a big brother doesn't want to know that his little sister can possibly have.''

''Oh Gods, the irony. Now I really don't want you to die so that I have the pleasure of killing you'' Oberyn smiled, the horn was heard and he entered the arena.

* * *

She didn't know what hurt more. Her knees felt hard to the wooden floor of the podium and would definitely bruise. Her heart was beating in an uncontrollable rhythm. Her hands were placed against her face and she was crying so hard she couldn't breathe. The crowd behind her roared so loud she couldn't hear anything. She felt Jaime's hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Her brother was smiling, in a smile she hadn't seen on his face for years. She looked back the arena.

The Mountain's body was lying there, lifeless, with Oberyn's spear nailed on his head. Oberyn had gone back under the tent with Tyrion, both smiling.

Yrianna in seconds got up and run there. She fell on her knees and hugged her brother tightly and broke in tears. Oberyn smiled.

''You realize I am going to live right? He won, so we both live?'' Tyrion said to her but she hugged him tighter. With the corner of his eye he saw his father. If he didn't know any better he'd say there was a smile in the corner of his mouth. Not for him. For her. He saw Cersei leaving in a furious state, cursing something to her father and Varys giving him a heartfelt smile. Jaime too.

He was going to live.


End file.
